Shiver
by SorasKey
Summary: He couldn't move. It was like the world was moving at superspeed and he was the still one, like he was trapped underwater while they struggled on the surface. [3x18]


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

Barry knew the broken look on Cisco's tear-stained face would be seared into his memory for the rest of his life. He was certain that if he wasn't frozen in fear that his own face would reflect that same expression of horror. He couldn't move. It was like the world was moving at superspeed and he was the still one, like he was trapped underwater while they struggled on the surface. The room rushed around him in a blur and soon he couldn't even make out the noises around him. Except the solitary, high-pitched ring of a flatline. It was that terrifying noise that shocked him the most.

"Barry, you need to move!" Julian's harsh voice broke him out of his frozen state. In that second he finally took in what was happening around him, gasping for breath. Cisco was pumping oxygen into Caitlin's still body. Julian was frantically trying to shock her back to life.

He didn't even realize his own hands were wrapped tightly around Caitlin's thin ankles. The unnatural coldness of her skin shocked him. _How long had she been this cold?_ His hands jumped from her skin and immediately began running tracks through his hair as he backed away from the chaotic scene in shock. He started to hyperventilate as tears threatened to pour down his face. This couldn't be happening. Caitlin was just talking to him moments ago. Any second now she would be fine and would place reassuring touches along his face to tell him that she's alright. He would wrap his arms around her and pull her close, place a kiss to the top of her head and never let her go.

But nothing happened. Julian and Cisco soon retreated from her still form, realizing that it was too late. Barry dropped to his knees in anguish, the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest taking over all of his senses. He completely lost it. Gut-wrenching sobs began to pour out of him for the first time since his father was killed.

"No, she didn't want that!" Cisco's hoarse voice broke Barry from his mourning pose. His head snapped up just in time to see Julian rip the power-dampening necklace from Caitlin's neck. The Speedforce flowed through him as he shot up from his broken position to Caitlin's side, grabbing at the spot where her necklace had been. Cisco was right, it wasn't what she wanted.

Before Barry had a chance to process that thought, a glimmer caught the corner of his eye. He shifted his hand down Caitlin's chest to pull up her bandage to expose her wound, or where her wound was. Cisco was right, she had regenerative abilities. The faint noise of her heart monitor confirmed it.

"Cait?" Barry's head dropped to lean next to hers, his mouth whispering her name into her ear. He shifted his head to rest on her chest, hands automatically moving to clutch her small frame in a frightened embrace. He knew he was crowding her and blocking her from the others' view, but he needed this. He couldn't take another second without Caitlin Snow on this Earth.

But then he heard it. Her heartbeat slowly grew louder in his ear and he could faintly feel her cold breath on the back of his head. He raised his head, eyes searching her face for any sign of consciousness. He could hear Cisco and Julian pace around the room to check on her monitors and see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, if only to confirm with their own eyes that she was breathing.

"I can't believe that worked." Julian let out a relieved breath.

"You better pray you-know-who doesn't open their eyes with you in the room or else you're the first to go." Barry wasn't sure if Cisco was joking. "And I mean Caitlin, not Queen Elsa."

"Is she… okay?" Barry's voice cracked, finally able to form a coherent thought.

"It looks like it." Julian answered, his voice echoing his disbelief. "All we can do is continue to monitor her progress. I'm guessing this is a similar effect as to when your regenerative abilities kick in. She'll wake up when her head catches up with her body."

Barry sighed in relief. He slumped into a nearby chair, not letting his grip leave Caitlin's hand. "I can stay with her for awhile if you want to get some rest."

"No way we're leaving Caitlin alone after that—" Cisco started before Julian's glare cut him off. For once Barry didn't seem to mind his pain-in-the-ass coworker. "I mean, yeah, sure. You can get first watch. Call us if she wakes up."

Both Cisco and Julian take their turns giving Caitlin's unoccupied hand a squeeze before slowly making their way out of STAR Labs. As soon as they are gone, Barry leans forward once again to bury his face in her hair and press his lips against her shoulder in a faint kiss. He couldn't get close enough to her, but soon grows content with the feel of her steady breaths against his cheek and slowly drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Barry shivers violently, waking him from his sleep. He thinks the haze of a deep sleep is what slows down his stretching arms, but quickly realizes he is freezing cold. His jaw chatters uncontrollably and he wonders how he didn't wake up earlier. The thought of vibrating for warmth leaves his mind as soon as he sees Caitlin's still form. The sight nearly sends him into another panic attack.

"Cait!" Barry's eyes shoot to the slight rise and fall of her chest and mild tremors wracking her body. "Cait, wake up. You're okay. It's Barry, your Barry. You're okay. Wake up." He begins to chant, running his hands up and down her chilly arms.

After what seems like a lifetime for Barry, Caitlin suddenly shoots upright, gasping for breath, a puff of air visible in the space between them. Barry is quick to grab onto her form and pull her into a tight, protective hug. One arms wraps around her body, hand moving under the back of her shirt where he can feel her skin growing warm, while the other tangles in her hair. Almost as quickly as Caitlin's breathing evens out, the room is back to a comfortable temperature, all traces of icy air gone as soon it came.

"B-Barry, what-what happened?" Barry can hear the fear in her voice as well as he can feel her tears on his neck.

"You're okay, Caitlin. Thank God you're okay." Barry lets out, relieved.

"Barry?" Caitlin pulls back, confused.

"Nothing is going to happen to you ever again. I swear it." His intense gaze cuts Caitlin off before she can respond. Instead she chooses to let out a deep breath and rest her forehead against his. Moments pass as the pair enjoy the feeling of being close, not wanting to separate.

"Come here." Caitlin notices how tired Barry suddenly looks. It's clear that whatever happened to her today took something out of Barry and she would have to wait until he's ready to tell her to find out. Or at least until Team S.T.A.R. Labs arrives in a few hours. She pats the spot next to her and leans back, shifting onto her side.

Barry doesn't waste any time to fill the small space on the opposite side of the bed, pulling her into his arms where he knows she will be safe. They can figure this out together.

* * *

While this story fits into the events of "Abra Kadabra," it takes place in an alternate snowbarry universe. Barry and Caitlin aren't together yet and Savitar doesn't exist. At least not in the capacity that we know of him right now. There's no prophecy, no vision of Iris dying. As far as we know, Iris is living her own life as a successful journalist and Julian isn't interested in Caitlin. Anyways, it occurred to me that Barry wasn't there for Caitlin when she suffered her Killer Frost transformation and we most likely won't get to see that because our girl is frequently overshadowed this season. I wanted to get this out before the next new episode when we will have to endure the canon ships once again.

Please don't hesitate to drop a review and/or favorite this story. I would greatly appreciate it.

 _Beautiful cover image found on legends-of-today tumblr. Look her up and blow up her notifications! :)_


End file.
